


Aniki Knows Best

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Brothers, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Shota, Sibling Incest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Sasuke doesn't know what he's in for when he comes pattering to his Aniki's room in the middle of the night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aniki Knows Best

Wide, deep grey eyes, an adoring grin, lightly tussled black spikes, and a beautiful, melodic voice moaning such dirty, dirty things…

Itachi groaned, leaning against the wall for support, his fist a blur over his pre-cum streaked cock. Moans fell from his mouth unhindered as he imagined those pouty, full, pink lips wrapped around him, sucking as though he was the tastiest treat in the world. His cock twitched at the thought and his pace over his arousal increased, drawing yet another deep moan from the back of his throat. His hips bucked desperately as his stomach coiled, the heat nearly overwhelming.

“S-Sasuke…” he gasped, biting at his lip to try and keep his moans at bay. The object of his desires lay only one room away, sleeping soundly, completely unaware of his brother’s perverse fantasy. He probably looked so innocent, so beautiful, his eyelashes tickling his cheeks as he cuddled underneath his covers.

Itachi had to cover his mouth as he nearly screamed. His balls drew close to his body and he gasped with abandon, knowing he wasn’t going to last much longer. Why did his baby brother do this to him?

He swiped his thumb over the head of his cock, collecting the generous amount of pre-cum there, then smeared it around his rigid length. He imagined Sasuke doing it with less finesse, undoubtedly inexperienced, but adorable nonetheless. Itachi found himself wondering if Sasuke touched himself yet and if he had, what did he think about?

Sharp teeth sunk into Itachi’s bottom lip as he fought down the nearly painful moan building in his throat. His baby brother touching himself, panting, whining, thrusting into his own hand as he neared his climax…what a beautiful sight that would be.

Doe eyes watched from a crack in the doorway, hazy with confusion and a foreign feeling that had yet to be named. He heard strange noises and he, being the curious child he was, wanted to investigate the cause, especially since their parents were off on a mission and they were home alone. Upon discovering his big brother, he wondered what his Aniki was doing and why it seemed to feelso _good_. Cautiously, his hand drifted towards the front of his pajama pants, lightly pressing against the small bulge there. His hips lurched and a small gasp fell past his lips at the unexpected jolt of pleasure.

What was _that?_

At the sound of Sasuke’s small noise, Itachi’s heavy eyes drifted to the doorway and he moaned loudly at the sight he was met with. He should have responded differently, his hand should have stilled, but it didn’t. It moved faster, gripping harder as his climax approached with dizzying speed.

Sasuke whimpered from his place, knowing he’d been spotted but unable to tear his eyes away from the sight in front of him. He watched as Itachi’s hand moved faster and faster over his dick. He stood in silent awe of the size of it, and found himself wondering what it would feel like for Itachi to touch his smaller cock like he touched his own. The thought made him whimper.

“Aniki…”

Itachi’s eyes clenched shut and his hips bucked as he gasped, his orgasm washing over him in blinding waves. His cock spurted ropes of cum, some splattering onto his nightshirt, but he didn’t care. He didn’t care at all.

Sasuke watched with fascination, wondering what it was that came out. His own cock twitched at the sight and it made him cry out quietly, though he had no idea what was happening. Why was it so hard down there? His whole body trembled as his mind clouded over with lust.

Itachi sat on his bed, smiling lazily at the obviously flustered little raven. He beckoned with his fingers for him to come closer, and Sasuke did so cautiously. Something about this situation seemed naughty, a little wrong, but he couldn’t make his feet stop until he reached his Aniki’s bed. His eyes drifted from Itachi’s half-hard cock to the white stuff splattered all over him and he gulped.

“I-I’m sorry for spying,” he whispered abashedly, shuffling on his feet as his brother stared at him. Itachi’s smirk grew until it was nearly a grin, his eyes slowly trailing down Sasuke’s small, childish body until they reached the noticeable bulge in the front of his pajama pants. Itachi licked his lips, his cock quickly hardening completely in his hand at the beautiful sight.

“Baby brother,” he rasped, the tone of his voice making Sasuke’s tummy feel hot. “How does it feel?”

Sasuke’s onyx eyes widened and an even darker blush spread across his cheeks. He bit at his lip, not quite understanding what his Aniki meant yet knowing at the same time.

“I-I don’t know,” he said, shifting on his feet yet again. “My whole body…it’s kind of tingling.”

Itachi groaned and gave his cock a quick jerk for good measure, making Sasuke whimper with need.

“Do you want Aniki to make you feel good?” Sasuke’s eyes widened.

“What do you mean?” he squeaked.

Itachi smiled. The boy’s innocence was a far bigger turn on than he anticipated. He knew he shouldn’t take advantage of his brother—he was only eight, far too young to understand such things—but Itachi found the opportunity too good to pass up.

“Come sit down with me,” he said. Sasuke nodded, though the deep, raspy tone of his big brother’s voice made him nervous. He had no clue of what to expect from Itachi, and although he was apprehensive, his curiosity won out in the end. He pattered towards the bed and sat on the edge, staring with fascination at his big brother’s hard dick.

“How did it get that way?” he asked. Itachi chuckled and shifted closer to the small raven, letting go of his cock that stuck out of the fly of his boxers in the process.

“The same way yours did,” Itachi replied, settling down next to his baby brother.

“Why did you…touch it like that?” he asked, his eyes once again darting to the white stuff splattered all over Itachi’s blue shirt. It was slowly soaking into the fabric, but was still noticeable and the tiny raven found himself wondering what it would taste like, though he had no clue why.

“Because it feels good,” Itachi said, his eyes twinkling with amusement and arousal. “Have you ever touched yourself before?”

Sasuke shook his head with wide eyes, causing a smirk to pull at Itachi’s thin lips. He was so adorably innocent. A dark, hidden part of Itachi found himself craving to steal that innocence away from the boy in the most pleasurably sinful way. He wanted him moaning, screaming, begging for more…

“Will you let me touch it for you?”

Sasuke’s eyes widened even further, his cock jumping appreciatively in his pajama pants. He gave a tentative nod, his cheeks heating up to the point where they felt as though they were burning as Itachi inched closer.

Hardly able to believe his luck, Itachi took a shaky breath before popping the first button on Sasuke’s nightshirt. The tiny raven jumped a little in surprise.

“What are you doing, Aniki?” he asked, blinking nervously.

“It’ll feel better if you’re naked.”

“N-Naked?” Sasuke found the thought of being naked in front of his older brother embarrassing, but nodded his assent. His Aniki always knew best, so it would be pointless to protest.

 With what he hoped was a reassuring smile, Itachi continued to the second button of his brother’s shirt, his shaking hands making it more difficult than it needed to be. After some minor fumbling, Itachi managed in getting his Otouto’s shirt completely unbuttoned and helped him slide it off his shoulders.  Itachi groaned at the sight, his cock throbbing painfully at his little brother’s perfect, pale upper body on display for him. His eyes drifted to two pert, pink nipples that he wanted nothing more than to lick and nip at until Sasuke begged for more.

Sasuke squirmed under Itachi’s heated gaze, looking anywhere but at his big brother. He was already _so_ embarrassed, and only his shirt was off. He huffed a little bit, but reminded himself _again_ that Aniki knew best. But it really wasn’t fair if he was the only one who had to take off his clothes…

“Aniki,” he whispered, gazing at Itachi with eyes so sinfully innocent they’d be his undoing. “Will you get naked too?”

Itachi nearly bit his lip off, but nodded. He quickly slipped his soiled shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Sasuke raked his eyes over Itachi’s bare upper torso, finding he quite liked it. It was toned and perfect with no extra fat in sight, though it made Sasuke even more self-conscious. The elder smirked at the younger’s lusty gaze then leaned over until their lips were almost touching, but not quite. Sasuke gasped at their closeness, his tummy fluttering with every shared breath.

“Aniki…”

“Do you trust me, Sasuke?”

The tiny raven nodded quickly, gently biting at his lip as his gaze darted from Itachi’s eyes to his mouth.

“Of course I do.”

With a pleased smile, Itachi threaded his fingers through Sasuke’s spiky raven hair—it was so, _so_ soft—and leant forward until their lips barely brushed. Sasuke gasped, the small contact causing tiny sparks to dart through his body in every direction, though they eventually focused in on one _certain_ place.

Sasuke nearly whimpered as Itachi pulled back, desperately craving _more._ He wasn’t sure what exactly it was he wanted; all he knew was that he needed something more than that gentle brush of their lips.

“More,” he whispered, his voice trembling slightly and his arms looping around Itachi’s neck. “Please?”

Itachi couldn’t resist his Otouto when he acted so damn adorable, so he leant forward again, brushing their lips together harder this time though it still wasn’t _enough._

Just as he was about to pull away, Sasuke pressed insistently against his lips, earning a surprised grunt from the elder. He opened his eyes to find his little brother’s eyes squeezed tight and his face dusted scarlet, intent on keeping their lips melded together. Itachi smiled into the kiss before deepening it, holding Sasuke’s face against his by his grip in his hair as their kiss slowly increased in hunger and need.

The kiss was still somewhat chaste, and Itachi, wanting things to progress, gently swiped his tongue along Sasuke’s bottom lip. The tiny raven squeaked in surprise, his mouth opening just wide enough for Itachi to slide his tongue through.

Sasuke’s eyes flew open at the unexpected action and he pulled back, shock and embarrassment written all over his face. Itachi, unable to suppress an amused chuckle, earned an adorable glare from his baby brother.

“Wh-Why did you do that?” Sasuke asked, trying his best to keep his glare in place but failing miserably. Itachi pecked him on the nose, a huge smile threatening to break across his face if his brother didn’t stop being so damn sweet.

“Didn’t you say you trusted me?” he asked, smiling softly at Sasuke’s every cute reaction.

With a scowl, Sasuke nodded.

“Then let me kiss you.”

“B-But…” Sasuke said, shaking his head. “Y-You never said we were gonna kiss…”

“I never said we weren’t.”

Sasuke scowled again but the expression was soon wiped off his face as Itachi’s lips pressed against his again, this time followed closely by his tongue. As he opened his mouth to let it through, Sasuke tried to ignore the oddness of the sensation and instead focused on poking at Itachi’s tongue with his own. At first he wasn’t sure if he really liked it, but once they got into it and their tongues and lips established a rhythm, Sasuke found the feeling made his ochinchin throb almost painfully.

He gasped into Itachi’s mouth as his big brother palmed him over his pants. The tiny raven gently thrust his hips upwards, desperate for more of that sharp pleasure he felt whenever Itachi rubbed him just the right way. He moaned when he finally got it and the sound was music to Itachi’s ears. The elder knew he wasn’t going to last much longer like this, so he pulled away, earning a dejected whimper from his baby brother.

“You still need to get naked,” Itachi rasped, his own exposed cock twitching at his words. With a nod and a small whimper, Sasuke slipped his pajama pants over his hips, lifting his butt off the bed to help him along, then kicked them away.

Itachi never had something push harder at his self-control before in his life.

After two long, torturous years of wanting, _yearning_ to have his baby brother like this, Itachi could barely find it in himself to take things slow with Sasuke completely bare in front of him. All Itachi wanted to do was pin his baby brother down and fuck him hard and raw until he couldn’t do anything but moan and scream and beg for Itachi to fuck him harder. Unfortunately, Sasuke was a tiny boy. Itachi would probably tear him if he tried to fuck him so young, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t do _other_ things.

Sasuke shifted on the bed, slowly bringing his knees to his chest for modesty’s sake as his cheeks burned. The way Itachi looked at him made him feel funny, like his entire body was on fire. He couldn’t tell if he liked the feeling or not, but didn’t have much more time to think it over before Itachi pushed his legs back down.

“Let me see all of you,” he purred, deepening the blush on Sasuke’s already crimson cheeks. He leant forward and softly nuzzled the boy’s neck, placing a gentle kiss there followed by a small, careful nip. “You’re so beautiful, Otouto.”

Sasuke shivered as Itachi’s warm breath puffed over his neck. Why was his body hot all over? And when Itachi bit down a little harder, a violent shiver passed through his entire frame, causing goose bumps to form all over his arms and legs. He cried out softly, twisting his neck to the side so Itachi could bite and suck his neck more. That delightful shiver passed through his body in differing levels of intensity as Itachi licked and nipped at various parts of his Otouto’s pale, beautiful neck. Itachi found the sweet flavor of Sasuke’s skin completely addictive; he couldn’t wait to taste him everywhere.

Sasuke whimpered as Itachi gently shoved his head forward so he had better access to the nape of his neck. With a small smirk, Itachi leant forward and sucked hard, earning a delightful mewl and jerk of Sasuke’s body.

“A-Aniki!”

Itachi released the pale, beautiful skin, silently wishing he could mark Sasuke as his own but knowing there was no way he could get away with it. He turned back to his little brother and smirked at the shivering mess he’d become after only a few short minutes of his big brother playing with him. Just the way the boy looked at him was enough to dispel any thoughts of stopping from Itachi’s lust-clouded mind. He _needed_ this. He couldn’t stop at this point even if Sasuke begged him to. He was too far gone.

“You still want Aniki to make you feel good, right?”

Sasuke nodded fervently. He didn’t know exactly what Itachi meant, but everything they did felt good so far and he just wanted more. He felt like he was going to go insane if he didn’t get relief from this…this _thing,_ this way he felt. Confusion flooded his young mind, but he knew Itachi would make everything better. He always did.

“Please…” he said, looking at his big brother with the most unintentionally fuckable expression imaginable. “Big brother...please make me feel good?”

Itachi groaned, his eyes slipping shut as the sheer _wrongness_ of the entire situation truly sunk in. A shudder wracked his partially-clothed body as his cock pumped more pre-cum that dribbled down his shaft, courtesy of Sasuke’s words. The tiny raven swallowed, watching intently as this happened, his eyes following the small bead all the way down until it disappeared into the fabric of Itachi’s boxers.

“What is that stuff?” Sasuke asked in a whisper. Itachi gently smiled at his little brother’s childish innocence and opened his eyes.  

“You’ll understand when you’re older.” Sasuke frowned.

“I’m not a little kid!” he whined, his voice betraying how young and immature he really was. Itachi smiled and couldn’t resist ruffling his sweet baby brother’s hair, which only earned him an even bigger pout.

With a small chuckle, Itachi leaned over and kissed that cute pout right off his Otouto’s rose-petal lips, but pulled back quickly. He smirked in amusement at Sasuke’s dazed expression, before lightly pushing him onto his back.

“I’m going to touch you now, alright?”

Sasuke’s blush darkened but he nodded his assent. His tiny body trembled in anticipation of his Aniki’s fiery touch, and he nearly whimpered when his big brother crawled on top of him. With a smile that could bring anyone to their knees, Itachi lightly ran his thumb over his Otouto’s nipple. Sasuke’s eyes widened and he gasped in surprise at the little jolt that went straight to his cock, and moaned when Itachi did it again. Pleased with this reaction, Itachi lightly twisted the nub between his thumb and forefinger, eliciting the cutest little mewls from the responsive body beneath him.

“Do you like that?”

Sasuke nodded and bit his lip.

“Y-Yeah,” he whispered, followed by a tiny moan as Itachi began playing with the other one.  Itachi wet his lips and bent down, replacing the work of one of his hands with his mouth. He sucked harshly and Sasuke cried out louder than he had all night with a small buck of his hips.

“Nngh~ Aniki,” he moaned, tossing his head from side to side and lacing his fingers through his big brother’s hair to hold his mouth there. Never once stopping the work of his hand, Itachi repeatedly flicked his tongue over the sensitive nub, pleased when he earned a mewl and a shudder every time.

_So wonderfully responsive…_

He soon pulled back, though Sasuke tried desperately to keep him there, and smiled at the lusty look on his little brother’s face.

“Wh-Why did you stop?” Sasuke whined, tugging lightly on Itachi’s hair.

“Because I promised I’d touch you ‘down there,’ didn’t I?”

With a small gulp, Sasuke nodded. Itachi lightly ghosted his lips down, kissing every area of skin he could. He playfully licked at one of Sasuke’s small nipples, but soon turned his attention elsewhere. He kissed downwards until he reached his belly button, then lightly traced it with his tongue. Sasuke shuddered at the unusual feeling and his cock jumped a little, which Itachi didn’t fail to notice. Deciding that he simply couldn’t take anymore, Itachi moved down farther.

He nearly moaned when he came face-to-face with Sasuke’s hard little cock, sticking straight up and just begging to be touched. Itachi blew lightly at the tip, earning a small yelp and a trembling of Sasuke’s thighs.

“Nii-san, what are you doing?” Sasuke asked, his onyx eyes hazy with lust. Itachi smiled secretively, a small gleam in his eye.

“You’ll see.”

Then he lapped at the head of Sasuke’s cock. He couldn’t help but moan at the sweetness of his innocent skin, but his moan was drowned out by Sasuke’s screams of pleasure.

“Aniki! Aniki!” he cried, lacing his fingers through Itachi’s hair and bucking his hips closer to his mouth. A part of him wanted to protest— _isn’t that dirty?—_ but it just felt _so good._

Itachi used his hands to lightly hold down Sasuke’s frantic hips, earning a small whimper from the boy. But before he had a chance to verbally protest, Itachi swallowed him whole. With a loud scream, Sasuke tried his hardest to buck his hips and moaned in pleasured defeat when he couldn’t.

While he lay as still as he could, letting Itachi taste him as he pleased, the elder couldn’t help but trail his hand up to play with Sasuke’s nipples again. He earned a moan drenched in lust from the innocent angel that went straight to his rock-hard cock.

Without detaching his mouth from its treat, he positioned himself so his cock brushed against the bedspread, and lightly grinded against it. He nearly cried out in relief; he was so hard it was painful.

He bobbed his head on his Otouto’s little cock, sucking as hard as he could and silently wishing he could taste Sasuke’s pre-cum. But he couldn’t, as the boy was only eight. The thought nearly made him sad, but then fantasies of other nights to come clouded his mind and he grinded harder against his bed.

He tongued at the underside of Sasuke’s cock while dragging his mouth over the entirety of it. The chorus of high-pitched little whines he earned were a pleasant melody to his ears, and he couldn’t help the total adoration rising in his chest. He loved Sasuke, and he was honestly happy he was making him feel good, even if it wasn’t exactly…morally correct.

“Aniki! I-I feel weird! I think I’m gonna, I’m gonna-“

Sasuke screamed so loudly Itachi was sure their neighbors probably heard, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care as he sucked on the twitching little cock in his mouth. He watched Sasuke’s blissful expression and humped the bed harder, unable to help himself as Sasuke pulled at his hair so hard his scalp stung.

A couple seconds later, and it finally ended. Sasuke was a panting, tired mess below his big brother as he tried to recover from the first orgasm of his young life. Itachi pulled back with a triumphant smirk, just looking at his disheveled little brother and feeling pretty damn proud of himself.

“Wh-What was that?” the tiny raven asked, his voice higher and breathier than usual.

“You came,” Itachi said, though the gravelly tone of his voice made Sasuke’s eyes dart towards him. He crinkled his brows, unsure of what Itachi meant.

“What does that mean?”

“You remember when you saw the white stuff come out of me earlier?”

Sasuke nodded, blushing slightly at the recent memory. He was suddenly reminded of how he wondered what it tasted like…

“That’s what happened to you,” Itachi finished, smirking lustfully at his innocent kid brother. Sasuke’s face scrunched up in confusion.

“But…did white stuff come out of me?”

Itachi shook his head, his loose raven hair swaying slightly with the movement.

“You aren’t old enough yet,” he said, though he frowned just slightly as he said it.”Once you’re around my age it’ll start happening.”

Sasuke nodded, his mouth a small ‘o’ at this new discovery. So his body would make that white stuff too?

“Will you do me a favor now, Sasuke?” Itachi asked as he slowly sat up.

The small boy nodded again, though he didn’t know exactly the favor Itachi had in mind. But he did have a decent idea of what it could possibly be…

“Will you use your mouth on mine?”

“O-On your…ochinchin?” Sasuke whispered, his seemingly permanent blush darkening once again. His tummy fluttered and heated up once more when he thought of doing such a thing. It had felt so _good_ for him…could he make it feel as good for Itachi?

Itachi chuckled at his brother’s childish choice of vocabulary, and nodded.

“Yes, that’s right.”

With a determined look stretching across his chubby face, Sasuke nodded his head. Itachi moved back a little and positioned himself so he leant against the headboard, just waiting for his precious little brother’s mouth where he craved it most. His cock was practically soaked in pre-cum at this point just from getting his baby brother off, and all he could barely contain his excitement.

Sasuke huffed resolutely and crawled closer to his Aniki. There was a lot of that clear stuff smeared over his ochinchin, baffling the tiny raven with its presence. Sasuke still wondered what it was, but he figured then wasn’t a good time to ask. His Nii-san’s ochinchin was so hard it almost looked like it hurt, and he really, _really_ wanted to make him feel as good as he just felt, so after taking a deep breath, he reached his small hand forward and wrapped his fingers around it.

A jolt shot through Itachi’s body just from that first touch, and he watched carefully, unable to drag his eyes away from the sight of his little brother touching his _cock._

“It’s really slippery,” Sasuke muttered, his eyes wide with fascination as he stroked it slowly. That clear stuff spread around more the harder he rubbed at it, helping his hand slide over it with ease. His curiosity soon got the best of him; he just _had_ to know what it was! “What is this stuff, Aniki?” he asked again.

“I-It’s pre-cum,” Itachi gasped, bucking slightly into Sasuke’s small hand. “It m-means I’m aroused.”

“Aroused?” Sasuke tilted his head in confusion. He’d never heard that word before.

“I want to be touched,” Itachi moaned, throwing his head back as Sasuke’s teasing strokes continued.

“Oh,” Sasuke said, smiling slightly to himself. He rubbed his Aniki faster, silently reveling in every little moan and pant and grunt he earned as he did so. Itachi was being even louder than when Sasuke accidentally spied on him, which caused a sense of pride to blossom in the tiny raven’s chest.

Remembering Itachi’s earlier request, he darted his little pink tongue out and licked at the tip. His face scrunched up a little at the odd taste of the clear stuff and he let it sit on his tongue for a moment, though his hand never stilled. Itachi watched the bewilderment stretch across his Otouto’s face and couldn’t stop a chuckle from spilling out. Would he ever stop being adorable?

“You don’t like the taste?”

Sasuke shook his head quickly, his eyes darting to Itachi’s as he stroked him again.

“It’s not that,” he said. “It just tastes…sweet.”

Ah, Sasuke never did like sweet foods.

“I’m sorry, baby brother,” Itachi said with an amused smirk. Sasuke shrugged with a small, embarrassed smile.

“I actually kinda like it,” he mumbled, blushing adorably. Without giving Itachi a chance to respond, he latched his mouth onto the leaking tip. He sucked on it, trying to get more of that sweetness to flow onto his tongue. He really liked the taste of his Aniki, even though he wasn’t one for sweets, and he wanted _more._

“Shit, Sasuke,” Itachi groaned, gently lacing his fingers through Sasuke’s unruly raven hair. He didn’t want to hurt him, but it was difficult not to buck when he sucked that hard. He may have been inexperienced, but his enthusiasm more than made up for it; he acted as though he was starved for Itachi’s cum. The thought made the elder’s cock twitch almost violently.

Choosing to ignore his Aniki’s use of a swear word, Sasuke suckled fervently at the tip, swirling his tongue around and mewling quietly every time he tasted more sweetness. When he felt Itachi’s ochinchin twitch, it surprised him, but he was rewarded with even more pre-cum so he figured it was good.

He rubbed the shaft of Itachi’s cock with both small hands while he pulled back and tongued at the tip. Itachi watched his baby brother’s tongue lewdly swirl around the head of his cock and held his breath in an attempt to ward off his orgasm. He really didn’t want it to end just yet, but he was slipping closer and closer to bliss with every small jerk of Sasuke’s hands or flick of his tongue.

“S-Sasuke,” he choked, his hips thrusting slightly without his explicit consent. “Will you b-be okay with swallowing the wh-white stuff?”

Sasuke sucked harder in response, and gazed at his Aniki with half-lidded eyes. He felt excitement bubbling up in his chest at the thought of finally being able to taste it, and redoubled his efforts. He twisted his hands faster and faster and tried to take more of Itachi’s cock into his small mouth. Loud slurping sounds could be heard as Sasuke worked his hardest to push his big brother to completion, his strokes and sucks having taken on a nearly frantic nature.

Itachi tried to control the desperate humping of his hips, but it became increasingly difficult as his climax neared to the point he could almost _taste_ it. He never imagined that having his baby brother do this could feel so amazing, but here he was, a panting, whining, moaning mess under the hands of an eight-year-old.

“I-I’m gonna cum, Sasuke,” he whined, pushing Sasuke’s head down to meet the frenzied thrusts of his hips. Sasuke choked a little bit but allowed his brother to use him as he pleased. He felt so proud of himself in that moment; just knowing he could make his Aniki go crazy like this was a definite boost to his little ego.

A few more sucks, a few more thrusts, and Itachi came.

“Sasuke!” he moaned, loud and long. His entire body shook and his hands tightened in Sasuke’s hair with the force of his orgasm. Never before had he felt such mind-numbing pleasure course through his veins, and it was all thanks to his adorable baby brother and his surprisingly talented mouth and tongue.

Sasuke mewled happily as Itachi’s cum flowed into his mouth. The taste was far sweeter than he’d expected, but he honestly loved it. He drank down every single drop and sucked at Itachi’s softening length until he was sure he’d gotten all of it. After he finished this, he pulled back, a proud grin on his angelic face. He pulled his hands back from Itachi’s cock, and the elder tucked himself back into his boxers, smiling down at the little bundle of adorable below him.

“Did I do okay, Aniki?” Sasuke asked, bouncing slightly. Itachi chuckled with a nod and petted the tiny raven.

“You did absolutely amazing,” he muttered, exhausted from the force of his release. Sasuke giggled, but that soon turned into a yawn. His bouncing slowed a little and he held a small fist over his mouth until his yawn finally passed.

“Are you sleepy?” Itachi chuckled. Sasuke nodded in response as he lowered his hand. Then his eyes widened and he shifted a little while his mouth opened and closed a couple of times. He obviously wanted to ask Itachi something, but was too nervous to do so. Itachi, sensing his baby brother’s unspoken question, chuckled once more.

“You can sleep in here if you want.”

Sasuke beamed and practically tackled Itachi. He snuggled his bare chest lovingly and tightly wrapped his arms around the bigger body.

“I love you, Nii-san,” Sasuke said, stifling another yawn. Itachi smiled warmly, his stomach fluttering because of the small body pressed so closely against his own. Surprisingly, he didn’t feel guilty at all for taking advantage of his adorable baby brother.  He consoled himself with the reminder that he didn’t do anything Sasuke didn’t enjoy.

With a smile, he gently lowered both of them down until they lay on the bed, and his smile widened once he saw the state of his precious Otouto. The small boy had already fallen asleep. Itachi shook his head, his smile growing as he listened to Sasuke’s cute little snores. Itachi leant forward and lightly pecked Sasuke on the forehead, then his gently parted lips, before laying back and holding Sasuke as close as he could.

This was the start of something beautiful. 


End file.
